Gastric cancer remains the second most common cause of cancer incidence world wide, with a five year survival of less than 20 percent. Factors responsible include the highly aggressive and metastatic nature of the disease. This current proposal supports a research workshop entitled "Novel Insights into Gastric Cancer". The hypothesis for the workshop proposal is that a better understanding of the molecular mechanisms in the development of gastric cancer will help in developing improved strategies for the prevention, diagnoses, and treatment of gastric carcinogenesis. It is anticipated that all attendees will develop a greater appreciation of the importance of early diagnoses of the disease, and new approaches for the treatment of gastric cancer. The proposed workshop, entitled "Novel Insights into Gastric Cancer" will take place on October 3rd, 2003 at the Levy Center, Georgetown University, Washington, D.C.